1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device which is thin, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the organic light-emitting display devices market is growing to include digital cameras, video cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or displays for mobile devices such as mobile phones. Accordingly, organic light-emitting display devices are required to be thin, lightweight, and robust against breakage so as to be easily portable. Although a thin substrate is used to manufacture thin and lightweight organic light-emitting display devices, since a buffer member or a polarization member used in the assembly are included, the organic light-emitting display device cannot be made to have less than a predetermined thickness.